gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Rachel Benedict-Dye
Rachel Benedict-dye, also known as Cecila Vamos, is the 16-year-old daughter of Marcellus Vamos. She is the host of Ramiant. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Cecilia Christine Vamos was born on July 15 to Hailey Vamos, a human, and Marcellus Vamos, a werewolf. Rachel was fully human, and had no sign of werewolf anywhere in her blood. Marcel immediately hated her, and her twin brother, Oliver, because both of them were human. He refused to raise them, and he also couldn't, because he was cursed to stay in the Gravity Falls Cemetery for the rest of his life. Hailey was fine with that, but filed divorce papers, which Marcel never actually found. Rachel and Oliver grew up in Gravity Falls for about seven years, noticing the weird things, but never telling their mother. But then, when Rachel and her brother were seven, they were attacked by a pack of wolves, sent to them by her father. Rachel ran to the Gravity Falls Cemetery, where she saw her father. Marcel told his daughter that he'd sent those wolves to his children for revenge on their mother, who he blamed for his human children. He told Rachel that one day, she would meet him again, when she was very older, and he would finally explain to her the secrets of Gravity Falls. He then disappeared. Hailey and Oliver found Rachel crying and on her knees about fifteen minutes later. While Hailey was relieved, she was broken hearted to see her children crying, and knew she could never let this happen to her children again. Hailey went to the Secret Cemetery, and blinded her children's clear sight. She, Rachel, and Oliver moved away from Gravity Falls, living in New Orleans, Louisiana. Rachel loved the series about a girl named Rachel Benedict-Dye, who would always solve mysteries, and Rachel decided she would name herself after Rachel Benedict-dye, as she wasn't proud of Cecilia Vamos. When Rachel was 11, her mother and brother were killed in a freak terrorist attack, and Rachel had litterally nobody else to turn to, so she was sent to an adoption center. Rachel was adopted by Melody Richardson, who worked at the Gravity Falls Museum of History. Melody gladly took Rachel in, and Rachel went to Gravity Falls High School. There, she met Artie Holiday, Amber Ember, and Danny Feldman. Amber and Danny were her best friends, and she has a crush on Artie, but isn't quite sure how he feels about her. When she was 16, she, Artie, Amber, Danny, Rose Kingston, and Henry Graham were standing at the Gravity Falls Bus Stop, when the gas from the bus accidentally got into Rachel's system. She was sent to her dreamscape, where she met Sapiunt Cipher. Sapiunt told her that the day Marcel had been speaking of was today. Rachel was confused, but what she didn't realize was, Sapiunt had given her back her clear sight. Not long after, Ramiant, one of the seven original owls and the owl that was secretly hosting her, revealed herself to Rachel and her friends. Early Life Rachel isn't exactly the most social of people. She is very broken at the moment, due to her mother and brother being dead. Nobody knows about her true name, and they think her actual name is Rachel Benedict-Dye. She is very vunerible, and knows people speak of her behind her back. She works at the Gravity Falls Gymnasium with her best friend, Amber. Appearance Rachel has slightly tanner skin than most people, and light brown hair. There are sometimes dark circles underneath her eyes from crying. Her eyes are brown. Alliances *Amber Ember (BFF) *Danny Feldman (BFF) *Artie Holiday (Crush) *Melody Richardson (Adopted Mother) Enemies *Robbie Velez *Marcellus Vamos (Father) Likes *Her friends *Her job *Being supported *Her adopted mother *Artie Holiday *Imagine Dragons *Rihanna *Nicki Minaj *P!nk *Ke$ha *Dupstep Dislikes *School *Thinking about her family *Talking about her family *Her past Powers/Abilities *Rachel has clear sight. *Rachel can run incredibly fast. *Rachel is great at memorizing songs. *Rachel can name all the lyrics from any Imagine Dragons song. *Rachel is very fit. *Rachel is very pretty. *Rachel is the daughter of a werewolf. *Rachel is the host of Ramiant, one of the original seven owls. *Rachel can fly. *Rachel can understand owls. *When Ramiant has control of Rachel's body, Rachel's eyes turn orange. Parents Hayley Vamos.jpg|Hailey Vamos, Rachel's deceased mother. Marcellus04.jpg|Marcellus Vamos, Rachel's mother. Melody Richardson.jpg|Melody Richardson, Rachel's adopted mother. Gallery Rachel02.jpg Rachel03.jpg Rachel04.jpg Rachel05.png Rachel06.png Rachel07.png Rachel08.jpg Rachel09.gif Rachel10.png Rachel12.png Rachel13.gif Rachel11.jpg|Rachel and her best friend, Danny Feldman, Rachel14.jpg Rachel15.jpg Rachel16.png Ramiant.jpg|Ramiant, the owl Rachel hosts. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Sixteen Category:Resident Category:Teenagers Category:Gravity Falls High School Student Category:American Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Owl Host Category:Gravity Falls Resident